Talk:Level 1475/@comment-24693751-20160128200205
4th try (or 5th if you count the one game I played with the glitch), 3 stars (109,140 points), 3 moves remaining, NBU. Well I guess this is concrete proof that my iPad & phone are operating differently. My iPad doesn't have the glitch but my phone does. Very strange. I was playing primarily on my iPad (I hate playing on my phone now because there's something wrong with it, it's crazy slow and just crashes constantly in the middle of a game). So I'd rather use my iPad despite the fact that I have 24 hrs of free lives on my phone from the treasure chests which I didn't get on my iPad. I only switched to my phone for one try when I ran out of lives on my iPad. That's where I discovered the glitch, I hadn't been to the page yet to read about it so I was really baffled when it said I needed 4 more licorice after I'd cleared the whole board. It was extra annoying because it was the first time I'd managed to make the extra 2 wraps. Anyway, I just went back to my iPad and then was able to complete all the orders. I read all the comments though from before the glitch was fixed (at least on PC and only my iPad apparently lol) and I felt angry at King too that so many people had to play with the glitch! �� That's just not right. And considering how quickly they fixed it, it really seems like it was more of an error as opposed to them nerfing it. I'm sure it will be fixed on mobile next, but just from that one game I played, I can only imagine how ridiculously hard it must've been (and still is for most mobile users). Grrrr...�� As for me I think I will just rate it based on the 4 tries I played w/o the glitch or else it will be too confusing. I think w/o the glitch it is Somewhat easy. The most difficult part is just making the extra 2 wraps which can be a little difficult with the board being so restrictive but once you open it up by getting the other orders, it becomes more doable. And/or you can just get a good board where you're able to make the wraps (or at least one) in the beginning. That's what I finally did to pass, I just focused mostly on creating the wraps since the rest of the orders are fairly easy to obtain. I had a wrapped that was almost eaten by the chocolate but luckily I also had a CB so I matched it to the same color as the wrapped which also cleared up some board space as well. I'm just curious, has anyone else ever had or heard of a situation like I have with my iPad and mobile (android) acting differently from each other? Sometimes my iPad will have similar features such as the "achievement challenges"(like the cake climb, collecting color orders, treasure chests, etc) but most of the time I only get them on my phone. So for instance, I didn't even know about the collect greens challenge until I saw it on my phone or the treasure chests and another thing I noticed is that it seems all my new "Mail" is also going to my phone now(like friends sending lives). It used to primarily come to my iPad since that's what I use the most but now it's all going to my phone. I did just update CC on my phone recently, could that have anything to do with it? Sorry for writing so much, I just am really confused & don't know where else to ask about it. As for the episode, it's funny that others have said it's the easiest one in awhile because in some ways for me it was harder than at least the last couple. I think my brain works differently than most people or something�� For me the hardest level was 1466 and I do plan to go back and see how long it takes without boosters. Second hardest was 1469 and third was 1472. Oh & if I hadn't been able to switch to PC on 1470, I'm sure it would've been the hardest for me, not to mention this level if I had to play with the glitch. I did find some of the levels interesting, some boring or silly, some difficult and some fun. So I guess overall that's a good mix. I know I said I was going to play them all on iPad and PC as an experiment & I still might. Though I think I'll spare myself 1470 on iPad. Sorry for the novel & see you all soon!��